U.S. Pat. No. 7,403,755 generally discloses a monitoring receiver that accepts program preferences from an operator. When active, the receiver automatically monitors alternate frequencies for programming that matches the program preferences, alerts the operator when a match is found, and may switch to a preferred program.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0059535 generally discloses a receiver such as in an automobile and/or wireless communication device that is configured for a method of playing of live and recorded multimedia content. A desired genre of content is first defined. Both recorded and live content of that desired genre is identified and assembled into a playlist. Live content that is near a beginning of its being played can be rotated to a top of the playlist. In this way, live content, which a user may not have heard is given a priority of recorded content of the user. Since a start time of live content typically will not coincide with an end time of recorded content being played, the receiver can fade-in and fade-out to a the live content or buffer it for delayed play.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0028128 generally discloses an accessory device, such as a mobile telematics unit, that captures tags for user desired media content items from a content broadcast, such as a digital radio broadcast or television broadcast. Each tag provides one or more parameters for identification of a song or other audio selection. The accessory device sends each tag over a mobile communications network air interface, with an identifier of an account of a mobile communications network subscriber. A server receives such tag transmissions and compiles a list of one or more tags directly from the accessory device, for the subscriber on the identified mobile service account. In some situations, the server generates a playlist from the stored list of tags and communicates at least a portion of the playlist to a personal media device, upon access by the personal media device to the subscriber's account.